Cerberus and Shepard have it out
by 13thJackal
Summary: The war was over Most people was just tring to put there lives back to gether . Shepard was still having trouble with Cerberus .


I do not own Mass Effect or any of the stuff to it. None of it. All BioWare's.

Liara and Shepard's baby is now 6 months old .She Don't like any one but Shepard there while she nurses their baby.

Shepard has fought for her family for 2 months now but Anderson has just found out that Shepard is shielding her wife and baby. But from what?

Shepard is home with her family while Liara is nursing their baby Shepard gives Liara a kiss want anything else from the store Liara? Liara:Yes diapers ok be right back . after Shepard leaves for the store she arrives at the store hears a loud explosion looking to see where it came from my house drops every thing . in a dead run enters the house looking around both their baby . a note Shepard reads it .if you ever want to see Liara and your baby do what I say be contact soon.

Shepard:Anderson some one took them Anderson: Shepard took who?

Shepard: Liara and our baby there gone .they left a note it reads .if you ever want to see Liara and your baby do what I say be contact soon. latter the asari Counselor: .Shepard fill me in please . Shepard: I went to the store to pic up some diapers. when I heard an explosion from the house by the time I got there they was gone both Liara and our baby.

Shepard starts Pacing back and forth and . getting madder and madder . the Counselor seeing this whispers Anderson look at her . Anderson : o crap Marinda get here now Shepard's house bring Ashley later that day Marinda and Ashley showed up marinda: this is not good get ready she is going to blow Anderson get the counselor away from here 's eyes are now very red hands glowing with Plasma energy Shepard stops Liara is in the house. Liara : I am still on earth but that are leaving soon they hit me for not giving up our baby don't worry I am on my was . Marinda and Ashly watches Shepard storm out the house .

marinda and Ashly go with her marinda tells ashly be ready we will be there the word gets out all ships are grounded any ship in orbit is will be shot down .Garrus finds Marinda,Ashley with his sniper rifle .the Destiny ascension is in orbit was given the order shot any ship in orbit .soon earth surrounded Sheppard finds the house tells marinda to take the back Garrus take the roof over there points across the way .Ashly watch my 6 then the Shepard hits the door 1/4 of the front was gone out comes some turians one holding Liara and their baby Liara seeing Shepard's eyes turns around down the turians go Ashly quickly grabs Liara and the baby Shepard moves around them one question before you Die . WHY . turian, the turian:to bring you down we would have a lot of credits for the price for Liara and the baby . Shepard: only one problem you will have to go through me then they see a red dot on their chest the turian turns it is Garrus he never missed a target one make a move off goes his head then one gets Sheppard blows in one into. marinda smashes the other one like a waiting for someone to try . inside house was a bunch more Shepard: give me a reason. her hands are glowing eyes red as red can get the asari Counselor and her squad of commando's waves then in short time later out comes the turians flying out or through the walls Garrus Shepard: thanks Garrus have you seen Little blue? no Liara moves over to him Garrus:that confirms it according to the baby Liara is better looking then you Shepard. they both laughs .whats left of the group Garrus how about some live targets looking to the asari you guys up for it on earth when you take a mother and her baby it auto death Counselor it may seem a bit harsh but I set a Price long time ago it costed me my sister if this had been Bertaens I would not have stopped till the last one was alience 102nd guards lined up on both sides Shepard : now this is how it works you run down to the end if you make it to the end I Will be waiting then we fight to the walks to the end waves her hand the turrans all run like mad liara could hear the cracks go the shots both sheds the asari and the alence all head hots Shepard comes back well done asari all head shots i will pay for your drinks the

asari counselor : Shepard do you have any idea on why that did this?

Garrus: if I may counselor these are not turrans look pulls up ones shirt skin human skin Shepard looks in the pockets finds the papers Cerberus .Garrus: not any more Shepard:Joker I have a pickup we need to take out the trash . just take them out open the door . yes sir .

Shepard walks over to Liara are you and our baby ok? Liara: yes .

Shepard why would Cerberus want with Liara and Little blue? Liara gets a call from the

Faren the shadow broker she talks for a while Liara: Shepard Cerberus wants the baby and I

to hang around so that they can get you to do what ever they want you to do..

Shepard: Marinda, Ash, Garrus. we are going on a hunt counselor Dania: Shepard do you know what and why this is going on? Shepard yes that was trying to get Liara and little blue so that I would have to do what ever that wanted me to do. Counselor Dania: Destiny send down 3 squads commandos with shot to kill...orders .Shepard :we will find and make them pay for this.

Counselor Dania: are you going to need back up?Shepard:no just keep my family safe.

Cerberus wants a fight he just got one . Shepard: Liara the asari will be here for a while guards let me know if you find something out ? gives Liara a kiss and kiss little blue a kiss .

Shepard:LOAD UP ! Liara : Shepard come back to us! Shepard Liara I will always come back

Shepard :Joker tell the crew to assemble in the comm room !Joker: Yes sir Commander .

Shepard : ok here is where we are we will me going into the place here . shoot to kill any thing in this place Marinda: what if we find the illusive man HE IS MINE ! Joker set a cores for

Hades Gamma,Antaeus,Trebin. yes Sir commander ! Shepard: Edi i want this comm blocked on this base now in no out unless I call

Edi yes commander .ok when we land we all head to this point right here any questions? Ash:yes commander how do you know some about this station? Shepard: about a while back I this station down when we leave this time there Won't a station left and any thing left will be bead just watch your Six .

Shepard: Ok let's do this! down at the station entrance Shepard : ash Shepard: points in and left ,Marinda in and right, Garrus in and watch my six ! in the base .the battle lasted 4 hours. then it ws time to make the illusive man pay breaks down the door in the room was the illusive man. before the illusive man could say any thing Ash ,Marinda, Garrus, Shepard

Line up side by side they don't stop till they we all run out of ammo.

Shepard walks up to the dead body. with a blow takes off his head. Shepard :Edi open this comms I want the whole galliexy to hear this yes commander Shepard:TO ALL CREBUS THE ILLUSIVE MAN IS DEAD HERE IS HIS HEAD LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS WALK AWAY IF NOT WE WILL FIND YOU on an other note ANY ONE THAT EVEN THINKS OF DOING ANY HARM TO MY FAMILY IS AS GOOD AS DEAD BE FOR WARNED out Edi destroy this station on my command yes commander Shepard:let's go . back at the ship Shepard :Edi take it out I don't want any thing sir would you like to download this information? we get it downloaded send a copy to the asari, asari turans,korgans every one in this planet I want every one to know we won't put up with this the Galaxy stands together as one .

Cerberus has nowhere to hide open comm to the alience Admiral Hackett .let him know what is going on and these steps are very important..

Joker bring us in . at the house the asari guards heard about this Shepard we have a few spots to destroy Destiny download info and don't leave a thing standing if you find the leader will off the head or use the leader as target practice will do commander Shepard opens the door walks over to Liara gives her kiss and a kiss for little blue . Shepard:well Liara I Think i got my point across. no one gets away with thing to hurt my getting info from The shadow broker .she slaps her on the shoulder .Liara : you did what to his head?Shepard: Blowed it off well he did not need it any more .Liara: so you just left it there ? Shepard: no it is in 10000 paces we wasted all our ammo and biotecs on it we was not going to take any chances on them bringing him back there was not enough of any thing left kiss her on the neck . Liara just smiled.


End file.
